Akasuna no Deidara
by DeideiSaso
Summary: Après être entré dans l'Akatsuki, Deidara fait connaissance avec son nouveau Sensei; Sasori. Quelques tensions sont apparentes, cependant un accident, de la compasion et une bouteille de sake vont changer le cours de leur vie…
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! J'ai l'honeur de vous présenter le premier chapitre de ma première fanfic ^^. Je m'excuse d'avance si il y a des fautes ou des faux raccords mais j'écris mes fanfiction assez tard x). J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire mais elle est enfin sortie! Je dois avouer que le premier chapitre n'est pas mon préféré mais j'éspère qu'il vous plaira quand même =D.**_

 _****ATTENTION**** **cette fanfiction est un yaoi/lemon donc ceux que ça intéresse pas :p ! Et ceux que ça intéresse enjoy ^^ (hésitez pas à donner votre avis surtout)**_

* * *

 **La rencontre:**

(Deidara)

Alala… si un jour j'avais su que j'entrerai dans l'Akatsuki je ne sais pas comment j'aurai réagis. Aahhh saleté d'Uchiwa. Je suis sûr que si il n'avait pas utilisé son sharingan de malheur j'aurais pu le battre. Je pense que c'était le moment le plus gếnant de toute ma vie. Et dire que je suis en train de suivre une marionette bossu, un requin et un frimeur…

-Dépêche toi veut-tu ? Rétorqua Sasori.

-C'est bon c'est bon j'arrive … déjà que je vous suit, ne m'en demandez pas trop non plus hun ! Et puis c'est pas comme si ça vas faire 2 heures qu'on marche…

C'est vrai quoi, il y a encore ce matin j'étais pépère chez moi en train d'expérimenter mon art et la je me retrouve à suivre un groupe de gars que je connais à peine. Si seulement j'avais gagné ce stupide duel… en plus je suis fâtigué, j'ai faim, j'ai soif et j'ai mal aux jambes. Je ne sais pas où on vas mais si on pouvais y être rapidement ce serait déjà ça.

-Deidara ? Dit Itachi.

-Oui ?( Rien qu'à entendre ça voix j'avais envie de l'étrangler.)

-Ton binôme sera Sasori, vous effecturez toutes vos missions ensembles compris ?

-Pardon ?!

-Deidara… Tu n'a pas le choix les ordes viennent d'en haut.

-Hun !

Alors ça c'était la meilleure… je devais faire équipe avec quelqu'un qui ne connaissait rien à l'art. "L'art est immortel"; c'est ça redit encore ça une fois et je te fais bouffer tes marionettes! Tout le monde sais que l'art est un explosion et rien d'autre ! Grrr ce Sasori a le pouvoir de m'énèrver même sans parler. Et puis quelle impatience ! Je le verrais bien à ma place lui.

Un peu plus tard nous arrivâmes devant une maison en bois. Elle n'avait pas l'air très spacieuse.

-Nous sommes arrivés, moi et Kisame avons une autre mission au Pays du Feu. Sasori tu t'occupera de Deidara, c'est Pain qui me l'a demandé. Sur-ce…

Itachi et Kisame disparraissèrent dans une nuage de fumée.

-Bien nous allons rentrer à l'intérieur. Mes règles sont simples: tu ne touche à rien sans me demander l'autorisation et tu n'entre en aucun cas dans mon atelier.

-Et bien on peut pas dire que vous êtes accueillant vous hun !

-Cesse de te plaindre sinon ça vas mal ce finir pour toi.

-Bien bien on se détends…

Après lui avoir lancé un sourire moqueur, il me jeta un regard de feu qui me fit frissoner. J'ai vite remarqué qu'il n'était pas du genre à rigoler et que ça n'allait pas être du gâteau de vivre avec quelqu'un dans son genre. Mais il n'allait pas se débarasser de moi aussi facilement.

Il ouvrit la porte lentement. Devant moi, il y avait un mini salon avec une petite banquette et une table basse. A côté du "salon", on percevait la cuisine. C'était un peu lugubre mais je m'habitua vite à l'environement qui m'entourrait. Je voulais m'asseoir sur la banquette mais je me rappella de ce que Sasori avait dit précédement et dit d'un ton blagueur:

-Sasssoooooorrrriiiiiiii ?

-…

-Puis-je m'asseoir sur ce joli petit canapé ?

-…

(je lui sourit bêtement)

Il leva les yeux au ciel, je pris ça pour un oui. Une fois assi sur le "joli petit canapé" je remarqua une ouverture étrange dans le mur qui donnait sur une pièce où se trouvait un lit. Puis je me posa cette question dans ma tête: "Pourquoi une marionette aurait besoin d'une cuisine et d'un lit ?" Pour répondre à ma question je posa cette dernière à Sasori.

-Dites Sasori?

-Hun ?

-Pourquoi avez-vous un lit et une cuisine ?

-Cela me donne un côté normal.

-Normal vous dites hun ? Vous êtes enfermé dans cette… chose qui resemble étrangement à un tronc d'arbre vivant.

En un quart de seconde, la queue de la marionette s'enroula autour de moi. Sous ma gorge se trouvait une dars suintant de poison. Mon coeur s'arrêtta tant j'eus peur.

-Cette "chose", c'est Hiruko une oeuvre d'art, la marionette de guerre la plus perfectionné qu'il soit. Alors si tu ne veut pas que j'en finisse avec toi tu as intérêt à réfléchir avant de parler compris ?

Je gloussa et fit:

-Compris hun !

Sa marionette ou devrais-je plutôt dire "Hiruko" se déserra et me reposa lentement. Et ben, il était pas facile à vivre. De plus, toute cette agitation m'avait donné faim. Mon ventre gargouilla et je regarda mon aîné avec un sourire gêné.

-Dites- vous n'auriez pas un peu de nourriture ?

-Bien que je sois une marionette et que je ne mange pas, j'avais prévu ton arrivée. Regarde dans le placard à côté du frigo, il y a sûrement quelque chose.

Je fouilla un peu partout et trouva une boite de nouilles instantannée. En attendant que l'eau de mes nouilles boue j'essayais de discuter avec Sasori pour que l'on se connaisse un peu mieux.

-Sasori est-ce que vous avez un surnom ? Genre Sasounet, Saso …

-Non et si tu m'appelle comme ça encore une fois tu sais se qui t'attend.

-Bieeeennn alors ça vous vas Sasori Danna ?

-…

(il leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir)

Je lacha un petit rire malsain.

-Sasori Danna je suppose que je vais dormir dans le lit qui se trouve dans la pièce d'à côté ?

-C'est exact.

-Et sinon où se trouve votre atelier ?

-Dans la cave, mais tu sais que tu n'a pas le droit d'y acceder n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui oui…

-Et sinon vous ressemblez à quoi Sasori danna ?

-…

-Je suis curieux de savoir à quoi vous ressemblez en vrai hun !

Evidement pour moi si il se cachait dans une marionette c'est qu'il devait être moche. Mais qui sait c'est peut-être un bel homme…

-Je vais dans mon atelier si tu as besoin de quelque chose toque à ma porte et je sortirais.

J'aquiessa en hochant la tête.

Après avoir finis mon repas, une immense fâtigue m'innonda. Je me dirigea dans la chambre qui m'était déstiné. Il y avait un lit assez grand, pouvant accueillir au moins 2 personnes. J'enleva mon bandeau et mon t-shirt pour me mettre à l'aise. Je me coucha en m'enroulant dans la couette. Un vent glaciale refroidit la pièce. Ma couette n'était pas assez chaude alors je me leva pour rejoindre l'atelier de Sasori. Je marchais d'un pas lourd. J'arrivais à peine à ouvrir les yeux tant j'étais fâtigué. Arrivé devant la porte je toqua et ouvrit lentement cette dernière.

Et là je vis un jeune homme d'à peine 17 ans entouré de marionettes en tout genres. Il était beau, il avait un regard de feu, des cheveux rouge sang et des petites lèvres rosées. Il avait un air blasé et innocent. Les traits de son visage étaient parfait et harmonieux. Mais qui était cette homme? Que faisait-il dans l'atelier de Sasori Sensei?

-Je peut savoir qui t'a autorisé à rentrer Deidara ?

Quoi ? Il connaissait mon nom? Tout à coup mon sang se glaça et mes jambes commencèrent à trembler. Il avait la même voix que Sasori Danna mais en plus douce et plus mieleuse.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Deidara ?

-Qui êtes-vous et que faites vous dans l'atelier de mon Danna ?

-… Tu te fiche de moi j'éspère ?

Tout était confus dans ma tête, un jeune homme se trouvait juste en face de moi, dans l'atelier de Sasori et savait comment je m'appellait. Je me pinça pour savoir si j'étais en train de rêver mais j'était belle et bien dans le monde normal. C'est alors que tout les éléments s'asemblèrent, les marionettes, mon prénom et cette voix suave. C'était Sasori Danna! Ohlala il a du me prendre pour un imbécile… En même temps, c'est la première fois que je le vois sans être dans Hiruko.

-SASORI ?!

-Oui Deidara ?

-Ahhhh c'est bien vous hun! Je dois vous avouer que j'ai eu un doute une seconde.

Dis-je d'un air gêné.

-…

-Euuh oui donc je n'arrive pas à dormir, ma couette est trop fine, auriez-vous la gentillesse de me prêter une couverture ?

-(Soupir) Il y en a une dans l'armoire en face de ton lit.

-Merci Sasori Danna et bonne nuit hun !

-…

Après cette péripéthie je me rendis dans ma chambre. J'ouvris l'armoire et pris une couverture. Je m'installa dans mon lit paisiblement et pensa à Sasori. Finalement Sasori est loin d'être moche! Il est même exquis à regarder malgré son manque de tendresse! Même si il est irritable et colérique, il y a quelque chose que j'aime chez lui. Mes pensées se mélangèrent et je sombra en quelques minutes dans un sommeil lourd.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà c'est déjà la fin de ce premier chapitre j'éspère qu'il vous a plu, sur-ce bonne lecture pour le chapitre suivant ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey les lecteurs! (pire intro du monde x'D) J'éspère que le premier chapitre vous a mis dans l'bain, désolé mais la partie lemon c'est pour un peu plus tard, bref je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**_

* * *

 **Découverte:**

(Sasori)

Pourquoi, pourquoi fallait-il que je tombe sur un abrutit parei! Ce petit blond est tellement insolent et irréspéctueux envers mon art! "L'art est une explosion" mais oui, mais oui biensûr!

Pfff l'art est immortel! Cependant il a beau être à la limite du supportable, je dois avouer qu'il est assez mignon et qu'il a un certain charme… Ohlala sasori quest-ce que tu raconte tu es en train de fantasmer sur ton cadet! Bon allez il est déjà 00:00 j'ai encore du travail à faire.

(A peine 5 minutes plus tard)

Pfiou je commence à fatiguer… Bah quoi j'ai beau être une marionnette je n'ai pas des résèrves d'énérgie ilimités. Bon je vais laisser ça et je vais faire un petit tours dehors.

Je lacha mon tournevis et la marionette que je réparais et sortit tranquilement de la pièce. Je passa devant la chambre de Deidara qui était juste au-dessus de mon atelier, puis je vis ce dernier dormir comme un bébé. Il ronflait en bavant sur son oreiller. Et dire que je fantasmais sur lui il y a 10 minutes…Il m'exasperait. Il était enroulé dans sa couette et ne la lachait plus. Soudain, il changea de position et marmonna quelque chose que je penna à comprendre.

-Itachi… stupide sharingan… tu vas me le payer…

Alala ce Deidara était en train de se remémorer notre rencontre. Je dus me retenir pour ne pas exploser de rire. Je dois avouer que c'est drôle de regarder quelqu'un qui dort…surtout Deidara. Et puis, il a beau faire le malin en journée, en réalité il est totalement épuisé de notre petite expédition. Comme j'y pense, il ferait une exellente marionnette dans ma collection. Mais bon Pain a dit que je devais m'occuper de lui alors je n'ai pas trop le choix. Et sans mentir, je crois que je commence à m'attacher à lui.

Une fois dehors, je respira l'air frais de la nuit à pleins poumons. Enfin façon de parler. Le vent carressait ma "peau", mes cheveux qui volaient dans tous les sens, la lune qui se reflétait dans mes yeux… C'était si agréable. Les étoiles brillaient de milles feux. Mais je me rendis compte que ça allait faire une bonne vingtaine de minutes que j'étais à l'extérieur. Je devais rentrer pour finir mes bricolages. Evidement en allant dans mon atelier, je vis Deidara toujours endormis. Il avait encore changé de position. En vrais je n'avais pas du tout prévu qu'il débarquerait dans mon atelier à 23h45 somnolant et torse nu… D'ailleur il était vraiment sexy. Je l'aurais bien rejoinds dans son lit moi. J'ai beau être impatient et aggressif j'ai quand même des sentiments. Enfin un peu…

Je m'arrêtta et m'assit sur une chaise en face de son lit pour le regarder. Il était à croquer, ses cheveux tombaient sur son visage doux. Il lachait ça et là des petits gémissement qui me faisaient fondre. Il enlaçais toujours sa couette avec compassion. Ce blondinet ne me laisse pas indifférent. Alors que je suis Akasuna no Sasori, je suis en train de tomber amoureux de Deidara mon disciple... En si peu de temps en plus, on s'est rencontré ce matin et je commence déjà à avoir des vues sur lui.

A force de le regarder dormir, je sentit la fatigue m'immerger et plongea dans un sommeil profond.

(Le lendemain matin)

-Sassssooorriiii… Saaasssooorrrrriii Daannnaaaa.

-Hun…?

-Sasori Sensei réveeiillezzz-voouuss.

-Hein que se passe-t'il?

-Eh bien hier soir vous étiez si fâtigué que vous vous êtes endormis sur cette chaise. Je suppose hun!

-Depuis combien de temps est-tu réveillé ?

-Oh je ne sais pas ça vas faire une bonne heure. Pourtant je ne me suis pas levé très tôt.

-Mais alors; quelle heure est-il ?

-12h30

-12h30 ?! Grrrr. Je n'ai toujours pas fait le rapport de ma mission précédente à Pain. Bon je me prépare et on part tout de suite au repère Nord.

-Bien je vous attends Danna.

Arrrggg qui aurait cru que j'allais m'assoupir et me réveiller aussi tard…ppff et puis se faire réveiller par le gamin je trouve ça vraiment humiliant. Mais pas aussi humiliant que de s'endormir sur une chaise. En plus je vais être en retard pour faire mon rapport. Bon je me prépare, je cherche Hiruko et Deidara et on y vas.

Et me voilà repartit avec le blondinet à marcher dans la fôret… je n'aime pas la fôret… Il y a trop de verdure, ça manque de sable, il y a des d'animaux et il fait sombre. Et puis ce n'est vraiment pas pratique de se trimbaler dans Hiruko.

-Dites Sasori?

-…

-Vous êtes une marionette, par conséquent, vous n'avez pas besoin de dormir. Alors pourquoi étiez-vous en train de dormir ce matin?

-Je suis une marionette, je ne peut donc pas me fâtiguer physiquement mais je je réfléchit à longueur de journée et cela me fâtigue mentalement. Cependant je me fâtigue beaucoup moins vite qu'un être humain normal.

-Voilà au moins un point positif à votre art…

-Deidara ne commence pas à m'énèrver.

-Hun ce que vous pouvez être succeptible Danna!

-…

Et voilà qu'il recommençait à critiquer mon art! Comme je l'ai dit, il a beau être mignon il est assoment. Et il ose appeller ça de l'art, ces petites sculptures en argile ridicules!

-Sasori

("Oh non ça recommence...")

-Quoi encore ?!

-Pourquoi ne m'avez vous pas réveillé hier soir? Enfin si vous étiez fâtigués je vous aurais cédé ma place pour allez sur la banquette…

Il ne manquait plus qu'il me pose cette question… Et qu'est-ce que je vais lui répondre moi? "Et bien je suis résté sur la chaise pour te regarder dormir parceque je te trouve attirant". Il est un peu trop curieux à mon gout.

-Je ne voulais pas te déranger tu avais l'air de si bien dormir.

-C'est vrai que j'ai très bien dormis Sasori Danna.

-…

-Mais attendez comment pouvez-vous savoir que j'ai bien dormis?

Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi tếtu… Dans quelle pétrain m'étais-je encore fourré.

Qu'est-ce j'allais pouvoir lui dire? Là j'étais dans une impasse… Je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité quand même. Je rougissait intérieurement. Je pense que c'est la question la plus malaisante que l'on m'ai posé. Heureusement pour moi nous étions arrivés au repère. Je lui fit signe de se taire pour être sûr que personne ne nous entende. A chaque fois que l'on arrivait à un repère, il fallait être discret pour qu'en cas d'attaque nous ne soyons pas repérés. C'était pour moi l'occasion rếvée pour qu'il cloue son bec une bonne fois pour toute.

Après une technique de ninjutsu (que j'effectua à l'intérieur d'hiruko) le repère surgissa du sol. Pain se trouvait sûrement déjà à l'intérieur.

-Bien rentrons.

Deidara me suivait lentement. Il avait l'air passioné par ce qui l'entourait. Je le comprends en même temps c'est la première fois qu'il rentre dans un repère de l'Akatsuki. Nous arrivâmes au point de rendez-vous; la salle de réunion. Soudainement Pain apparut et me dit:

-Sasori tu es en retard, ce n'es pas ton genre.

-Désolé j'ai eu un petit contretemps. (Bah quoi c'est vrai si le blond n'avait pas été là je ne l'aurais pas regardé dormir.)

-Bref. J'aimerais que tu me fasse le rapport de ta mission précédente. Comme tu le sais Itachi et Kisame on été appelés pour une autre mission qui suivait la votre.

Sans que j'ai à lui demander, Deidara sortit de la pièce. Après avoir fait mon rapport qui avait duré une bonne vingtaine de minutes, je le vis assit dans le couloir en train de m'attendre docilement.

-Bien, je propose que l'on s'entraîne maintenant.

-Comme vous voudrez Sasori Sensei c'est vous le chef hun!

-Allons dehors.

Après être sortit du repère Nord, je pris le temps de faire disparraître celui-ci. J'était éxcité à l'idée de me battre contre deidara car ça allait être mon premier combat contre lui. J'allais enfin pouvoir tester ces capacités. D'après se que j'avais compris il créait des petites sculptures en argile qu'il mélangeait à du chakra pour les rendres explosives. Si il est aussi fort que beau, je ne sais pas si je ressortirais vivant de l'entrainnement.

Une fois dehors, nous nous plaçâmes face à face. Le duel allait commencer.

-Dites Sasori Danna, pensez-vous sinscèrement que l'art est immortel? Parceque moi j'ai de gros doutes à ce sujet hun!

-Tu me provoque? Ça tombe bien que l'on soit là pour se battre parceque je commençais vraiment à m'impatienter!

-Bien… C'est partit!

Deidara m'envoya 2 petits explosifs que j'esquiva facilement. C'était donc ça l'étendu de son art? Ça me déçois énormément. Même si je dois avouer que le cratère de ces petites bombes était assez important, il en fallait plus pour me battre.

-Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite Sasori Sensei, ce n'était que 2 misérables bombes C1.

-Montre-moi de quoi est-tu capable.

Il m'envoya 2 shurikens que je contra grâce à la queue d'Hiruko. Soudain par je ne sais quel moyen, il attrapa la queue de ma marionette et m'imobilisa. Je restais sur place sans comprendre se qu'il se passait, quand j'eus un déclic. Ahhhh je comprends mieux maintenant… son afinité de chakra est celui de la terre. Les shurikens étaient une diversion et c'est grâce à une technique doton qu'il a pu m'attraper.

-Bien joué gamin.

(Il me sourit)

-Mais ce n'es pas assez…

En une fraction de seconde je tourna la tête d'Hiruko en direction de Deidara. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et une centaine d'aiguillons empoisonnées le mitraillèrent. (POF!) c'était un clone… Le vrai Deidara s'était donc caché. Je remarqua que l'affrontement allait durer une étérnité si je restais dans Hiruko, alors je décida de sortir de ma marionette. Deidara réapparut devant moi, ne comprenant pas se que je faisait.

-Que faites vous hun ?

-Je me rajoute une difficulté.

-Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre…

Mon reliquaire était à découvert ce qui me laissait vulnérable. Mais le gamin n'allais pas pouvoir me toucher. Je suis si bien équipé en même temps. Il fit un clone et se cacha. Je savais qu'il était autour de moi, je sentais son chakra. Derrière l'arbre? Nan, serais-t'il alors… haut dessus de moi? Nan sinon j'aurais vu un de ses oiseaux… il ne vas sûrement pas prendre le risque de réeutiliser une technique doton. Il sait aussi que je peut esquiver ses explosifs facilement… Il n'oserais quand même pas m'attaquer de front, ce qui veut dire qu'il vas m'attaquer au corps à corps. Haaa il cache bien son jeu le p'tit.

Un centième de seconde après avoir fait ma déduction, il m'attaqua avec la même technique que tout à l'heure, évidement je l'esquiva, cependant dans mon saut un shuriken me prit par surprise et… Je sentis un déchirement au fond de moi, je regarda mon reliquaire et… il avait été éraflé par un shuriken. Il y avait une microscopique entaille dedans. Ce fut assez pour me donner des vertiges et me stopper dans mon élan. Je sentis une chaleur étouffante m'emprisonner, je commençais à voir flou. Je m'ecroula inconsient en entendant le voix de Deidara, mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il disais. Puis mon esprit et mes pensées s'envolèrent…

* * *

 ** _Je viens de me rendre compte que mes chapitres étaient un peu longs (je m'en excuse ^^") Pour ma prochaine Fanfic ne vous faites pas j'essaierais de les raccourcir._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Omg déjà au chapitre 3?! Personnellement j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, je trouve qu'il y a un peu plus d'action que dans les précédents ^^ enfin je ne vous en dit pas plus et je vous laisse avec la suite :p.**_

* * *

 **Émotion:**

(Deidara)

-Saaasssooorrrrriii Seeeeennseeei!

-…

-Danna je vous en suplie réveillez-vous bon sang!

-…

-Est-ce que vous m'entendez?

-…

-Oh non… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais? Que vais-je faire à présent? Il est vivant mais… sa respiration est très faible.

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux, je me sentais perdus. Quelle était la probabilité qu'il n'esquive pas ce shuriken! Une si petite faille…Il fallait agir sinon il allait y passer. En un instant, mon coeur se serra et ma gorge se noua de tristesse et d'affolement. Je me calma et lorsque je le pris dans mes bras pour le porter, il était brulant. Il fallait que je trouve un endroit où il pouvais se reposer.

Je marcha un bon moment avant de trouver un village. Tellement longtemps qu'en arrivant il faisait nuit. Je vis une petite auberge, dans laquelle je me dépêcha d'entrer. On me donna ma clef et le numéro de ma chambre. J'avais toujours Sasori dans mes bras, il avait beaucoup de fièvre. En arrivant dans la chambre je le posa dans un lit. Je lui mis une serviette imbibée d'eau sur le front. Je ne savais pas si cela marchait aussi sur les marionette mais de toute façon je n'avais plus rien à perdre. Hiruko était résté dans la forêt, mais il y avait plus important à faire que d'aller chercher une marionette.

Je le regardais, inconsient en me posant cette question en boucle: "Pourquoi est-ce que je tient autant à lui?". C'est vrai c'est mon Sensei mais… Nan pour moi c'était plus qu'un Sensei c'était évident. Sa respiration était halétante. Comment allais-je faire pour soigner une marionette? Même un ninja médecin n'en serait pas capable. J'étais si triste au fond de moi… Et si il… Nan il n'allais pas mourir c'était quand même Sasori des sables rouges. Pourquoi me faisait-il autant d'effet? Le souscis me rongeais plus le temps passait. Je m'inquietais de plus en plus.

Et voilà, en une journée j'avais mis KO mon Danna, je l'avais porté dans mes bras et bordé. Je renouvelais la serviette toute les 10 minutes tant il était fièvreux. J'avais mal pour lui. Il était si beau… même évanoui. Ça le rendais encore plus mignon. Je lui carressait le bras comme pour le faire guérir plus vite. Je le regardais tendrement avec passion, Sasori était la plus belle rencontre de ma vie. Je sais que c'est mon Sensei et que ce n'est sûrement pas réciproque mais je m'en fiche je l'aime. J'enleva la serviette de son front et déposa un baiser sur celui-ci. Je profitais de son incontience pour assouvir mes désirs, mais je ne devais pas aller plus loin.

-Désolé Sasori je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal…

-…

-Je… je tient vraiment à vous, je ne savais pas que j'allais vous blesser.

Une larme perla sur ma joue et tomba sur le doux visage de Sasori. Je ne devais pas pleurer je devais rester fort. Et puis je fais de mon mieux, c'est la première fois que je veille sur quelqu'un.

Je ne le lachais pas du regard. Je dois avouer que ce n'étais pas bien difficile vu que c'était un être magnifique. Oh oui mon Danna était à moi… rien qu'à moi il m'appartennais. Désormais je suis dépendant de lui.

Il était déjà 01h00 du matin et cela faisait depuis 20h00 que je veillais sur lui. Ça faisait près de 6 heures que j'étais assis à côtés de son lit. La fâtigue commençais à prendre le dessus mais je devais résté éveillé! Sinon Sasori n'allais pas guérir. D'ailleur, je n'avais pas la certitude qu'il guérirait. Mais j'avais un peu d'espoir au fond de moi. Malheureusement, 5 min après m'être dit que je ne devais pas m'endormir, je croula sous la poids de la fâtigue et m'assoupis sur mon Sensei.

(Sasori)

Arrrggg je me sent tout engourdis… que se passe-t-il? Où suis-je? Hein Deidara? Mais que fait-il endormis sur moi? Mais oui! Ça me reviens, j'avais perdu connaissance après que mon reliquaire est été abimé par son shuriken. Quel maladresse! Tient j'ai une serviette sur le front. Mais si je suis dans un lit que Dediara est en train de dormir et que j'ai une serviette sur le front, ça veut dire que… qu'il m'a porté amené ici et veillé sur moi. Ce geste est si affectif… Il a dû avoir peur pour moi. C'est bien mon Deidara ça. Il devait être si fâtigué qu'il s'est endormis sur moi. Qu'est-qu'il est craquant quand il dort.

Je pris Deidara et l'allongea à côté de moi dans mon lit. Ce dernier n'étais pas très grand, nos corps se touchaient. Nous étions un peu serrés mais qu'importe, j'étais là avec mon disciple que j'aimais tant. Il réspirait très fort, il avait l'air épuisé. Ça devais faire un moment qu'il veillait sur moi. Cette attention me touche particulièrement.

Alors qu'il dormais, je le regardais avec affection. Il étais si beau, que l'envie de l'embrasser était plus forte que tout! Je raprocha mes lèvres des siennes et y déposa un baiser passionel. Je n'avais pas de regrets au contraire je voulais en faire plus mais j'étais trop las pour faire quoi que se soit. J'étais son Sensei donc c'était dans mes droits de faire se que je voulais avec mon cadet.

Cet entrainement m'avais énormément fâtigué, il fallait que je me repose encore un peu.

(Deidara)

J'ouvris les yeux lentement. J'étais dans un lit. Comment ça un lit? Je regarda autour de moi et vis que j'étais dans celui de mon Danna. Mais ça voulait dire qu'il s'était réveillé et qu'il m'avais mis dans son propre lit! Il aurait pu me mettre dans le miens, mais alors pourquoi suis-je dans le sien. De toute façon ça m'est égal je suis bien heureux d'ếtre à ses côtes.

J'étais allongé tranquilement, je savourais le moment. Moi à côté de mon Danna qui dort… rien de plus éxcitant! Je changea de position et me mis sur le côté, son dos était face à moi. Ça fièvre avait l'air d'avoir baissée. Sans prévenir il se tourna et nos deux visages étaient face à face. Le sien était à quelques millimètres du mien! Je commença à paniquer ne sachant pas se que je devais faire. Je rougissais à vu d'oeil. Ça aurait été si facile pour moi de l'embrasser pendant son sommeil, là alors qu'il est si près de moi. Mais je n'osais pas. Puis sans que j'eu le temps de comprendre se qu'il se passe, il m'enlaça et me serra fort dans ses bras. Je me laissa faire. J'étais si bien contre lui. Après ça, une bosse aparut en bas de mon ventre. Je ne pouvais pas me retenir. C'étais si orgasmique… Un gémissement résta coincer dans ma gorge. Je ne voulais pas le réveiller.

Je me sentais en sécurité au près de lui. Il était encore en train de dormir. Si ça se trouve il n'a même pas fais exprès de me prendre dans ses bras… Nan ce n'est pas le genre de mon Danna. Il savait que j'étais près de lui. Je sentais son souffle puissant contre mon cou. Je commença à avoir chaud. Je ne savais pas se que je devais faire j'étais un peu perdu. Pourquoi Sasori ferait-il une chose pareille? Parcequ'il m'aime? Nan ce serait trop beau…Mais alors pourquoi?

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillé par les rayons du soleil. J'ouvris doucement les yeux. Tient je suis seul dans le lit. Ou se trouve Danna?

-Tu te réveille enfin.

-Sasori? Comment allez-vous hun?

-Je vais bien. Prépare-toi nous allons chercher Hiruko et rentrer à la maison.

-Oui j'arrive (baillement) Sasori.

Ça alors il s'était réveillé avant moi. Il avait l'air d'avoir bonne mine. Je me leva et m'habilla sans perdre de temps, car Dieu sait à quelle point Sasori est impatient. Comme hier je m'étais assoupis je n'avais pas retiré mon bandeau. J'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser…

-Tu es prêts?

-Oui.

-Bien, maintenant je vais avoir besoin de toi pour me dire d'où tu es arrivé. De cette façon nous pourrons retrouver Hiruko. Je me rappelle seulement que nous étions dans la forêt lors de notre affrontement.

-Suivez-moi hun!

Après avoir rendu les clefs de la chambre, nous sortîmes dehors. Pour se rendre plus vite là où nous devions aller, je fabriqua un oiseau sur lequel je monta avec Sasori. On vola un petit moment avant de retouver le lieux que nous avions quitté hier. Après être descendu de l'oiseau, Sasori rentra dans Hiruko.

-Sasori je peut vous dire quelque chose hun ?

-…

-Je vous trouve mieux sans cette abominable marionnette…

Evidement, je savais que ce que j'avais dis aller l'énerver. Je rigolais intérieurement. Jusqu'à ce que la queue d'Hiruko vienne se positionner à seulement à quelques centimètres de mon cou. Une goutte de poison tomba au sol et me fis frissoner. Ça me faisait penser à la première fois que je lui avait dit un propos semblable le jour de notre rencontre. Il s'était mis dans tout ses états. Moi aussi d'ailleur. En fait je ne savais pas pourquoi mais c'était presque vital pour moi de l'embêter. Même si il ne rigolais pas beaucoup à mes taquineries… C'était en quelques sorte pour montrer mon affection.

La queue de la marionette recula et et Sasori me dit:

-Savais-tu que j'avais déjà songer à te transformer en marionette?

J'avala ma salive et écarquilla les yeux. Je devenais tout pâle.

-…

Sur cette froideur, je recréa un oiseau sur lequel je monta en compagnie de Sasori en direction de sa "maison". Une fois arrivé, Danna sortit d'Hiruko et enleva son manteau. Je fis de même et m'allongea sur la banquette. Je me reposa et mangea mon déjeuner. Il était encore tôt, c'était le début de l'après-midi. Je décida donc de m'entraîner seul.

-Je vais dehors pour m'entraîner appellez-moi si besoin.

-…

Biensur, il ne me répondit pas. Enfin prêt à commencer mon entrainement, je repensa à la scène d'hier. Sasori qui tombe après que je lui ai lancé ce fichu shuriken. Je ne sais même pas si il m'en veut. Je ne préfère pas savoir. En même temps, la soirée précédente nous étions si proches.

Peu de temps après que j'ai commencé mon entrainement, des nuages noirs apparurent dans le ciel. Il commença à tomber des cordes, mais je continuais de m'entraîner. Ce n'était pas de la pluie qui allait me décourager. Après m'être entraîné près de 5 heures, je retourna tranquilement à la maison. J'étais trempé jusqu'aux os et mes vêtements étaient tachés de boue. Comment mon Sensei allait-il réagir en me voyant comme ça?

-Je suis de retour! Criais-je en fermant la porte.

-…

-Vous êtes dans votre atelier?

-…

Je descendis à la cave et toqua. Après que Sasori m'ai autorisé à rentrer j'ouvris la porte. Il se retourna et me dévisagea.

-Tu es trempé de la tête aux pieds…

-Hihhi (rire gêné).

-Bon vas prendre une douche et habille toi.

-Ne vous prenez pas pour mon père non plus Sensei hun!

-Tu vien de le dire… "Sensei".

-Grrrrr… Tout de suite… SENSEI! Hun!

Il souria en me regardant sortir de la pièce.

Là je dois avouer qu'il venait de m'avoir en beauté! Je prépara mes affaires et rentra dans la salle de bain. En attendant que l'eau chauffe, je me déshabilla. Une fois sous la douche, l'eau était chaude. Je trouvais ça vraiment agréable. Finalement, Sasori Sensei n'avais pas eu tort sur ce coup là. C'était extrêmement relaxant. Je n'arrêtais pas de me remémorer notre soirée de la veille. J'aurais voulu resté dans ces bras une étérnité…

Après m'être séché et rhabillé, je sortis de la salle de bain. J'étais résté tellemment longtemps dedans qu'elle était comparable à un sauna.

-Je vais faire un tour je reviens, ne fais pas de bêtises pendant mon absence.

-Faites-moi confiance Danna hun!

Sasori partit en claquant la porte. Il avait quitté Hiruko pour sa petite balade nocturne. Bon c'est pas tout mais je commence à avoir faim moi! Je fouilla dans les placards de la cuisine pour trouver quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent. En ouvrant un placard je trouvis mieux que de la nourriture… mieux que tout se que j'avais pu espérer jusqu'à présent… du sake!

Imaginez mon entousiasme lorsque je vis cette bouteille d'alcool. Toutes les condditions étaient réunis pour passer une bonne soirée. Sasori était partit faire une balade, j'étais seul et j'avais une bouteille de sake! Aaahhhh quelle bonheur!

J'ouvris la bouteille avec impatiente. Une douce odeur d'alcool embauma la pièce. Je fouilla à nouveau dans les placards pour trouver un verre. Mais là je trouva mille fois mieux qu'un verre… une seconde bouteille de sake! J'étais aux anges, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux!

* * *

 _ **Alors que va faire Deidara avec ces bouteilles de sake? Que va-t'il se passer par la suite? Je vous donne un indice; après c'est la partie lemon...** _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Et voilà la partie que vous attendez tous! Donc comme vous l'aurez compris, c'est la partie yaoi (lemon si vous préférez) j'éspère que vous allez aprécier, pour ma défense c'est le premier lemon que j'ai écrit alors soyez indulgents svp ^^' Et pour les plus coquins d'entre vous ne vous en faites pas j'ai d'autres yaoi Sasodei en stock :3**_

* * *

 **L'effet du sake:**

(Sasori)

Le ciel était beau ce soir là. J'aurais aimé que Deidara vienne avec moi. On aurait dormis à la belle étoile. Il y avait un vent frais qui virevoltait dans l'atmoshpère. Rien ne pouvais briser cette douce harmonie. En partant j'eus un mauvais pressentiment… Il est temps que je rentre en plus.

Après avoir fait le chemin inverse, j'arriva devant la maison. Ou du moins, notre maison. J'ouvris la porte et là je vis Deidara assit sur la banquette. Il n'avait pas de t-shirt et un air étrange.

-Sasori Sensei vous mavez manqué hun! Venez vous assoir près de moi…

(il me fais des yeux de biche)

Et là je vis un détail troublant… Il avait une bouteille de sake dans sa main droite. Mais ce n'était pas ça le pire. Le pire, c'est qu'il y en avait une autre vide sur la table…

-Euh Deidara…

-Oui mon Danna chérie hun!

-Ne me dis pas que tu as bu cette bouteille tout seul.

-Et bien… ça se pourrais hihi. Pourquoi il ne fallait pas?

-…

-Venez boire un coup avec moi, vous m'avez l'air tout tendu hun!

(je soupire)

Moi qui voulais passer une soirée calme et reposante c'était bien partit! Je n'aurais jamais dû acheter ces bouteilles de sake. Heureusement qu'il navait pas trouvé la troisième sinon je ne sais pas se que j'aurais fait. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire dans cette situation ducoup je le rejoignis sur la banquette. Un petit coup de sake ça ne pouvais pas me faire de mal! Il me donna la bouteille en souriant. Je pris une, deux, trois gorgés.

-C'est bien mon Danna hun!

-Tu m'exaspère Deidara…

Soudain, il changea d'humeur et sembla triste.

-Quelque chose ne vas pas?

-Et bien… Plus j'y pense et plus je crois que vous avez raison… l'art… l'art est immortel.

J'écarquilla les yeux, étonné. Ça devais être à cause de l'alcool qu'il disait ça.

-Vraiment?

J'étais sceptique.

-Ahaahahaahahahaaa! Biensur que non l'art est éphémère, l'art est fragile, l'art est une explosion hun!

(il se tord de rire)

Je fis une tête blasé. J'aurais dû m'en douter c'était prévisible… Heureusement pour lui que j'avais pris un peu de sake avant sinon il aurait eu une bonne raclé. L'acool commençait peu à peu à faire effet sur moi. Je me leva de la banquette, contourna la table basse et le regarda dans les yeux. Il était encore en train de boire… Je me demandais quelle tournure allais prendre cette soirée. Il me regarda étrangement.

-Je retourne dans mon atelier.

-Nan! Restez avec moi je me sent si seul dans ce salon huuun! Vous saviez que vous étiez magnifique ce soir?

Ok là il était complétement bourré…

Alors que je commençais à partir, il se leva et se jeta sur moi. On tomba tout les deux à terre. Ne comprenant pas se qu'il se passait, je lui posa la question.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?!

-Ça vous dit de jouer un peu avec moi Danna… me chuchota t-il dans l'oreille.

Jouer? Que voulait-il dire par jouer? Si c'est bien ce que je comprends la soirée vas mal se finir pour lui… Je lui lança un regard malicieux. Il répondis lachant un sourire pervers. Je comprenais ce qu'il voulais dire. Il était encore allongé au-dessus de moi. Je le pris et le fis pivoter se sorte à ce que je me retrouve à quatre pattes sur lui. Nous étions tous les deux sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Enfin surtout lui…

J'enleva mon manteau décoré de nuages rouges. Il vola dans la pièce. Puis, je regarda Deidara dans les yeux et lui dit:

-Tu veut vraiment jouer à ça avec moi? Si c'est le cas demain tu ne pourra plus bouger...

-Sensei ne me faites pas attendre hun!

-Petit insolent tu vas voir!

-J'aime mieux ça…

Je l'embrassa en carressant son torse. Nos deux langues s'enlaçais et ne se lachaient plus. Je l'entendais lacher de petits gémissements lorsque ma langue touchait son palais. Cela m'excitait encore plus… Je m'arrêtta et commença à lui mordiller son lobe d'oreille, toujours en lui carressant le torse. Ma main descendait de plus en plus bas. Je sentais la bosse qu'il avait sous son pantalon et commença à la palper. Ma bouche se dirigeais maintenant sur son buste. Je lui faisait plein de petits baisers jusqu'à atteindre le bas de son ventre. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front; ça le rendait encore plus sexy. Malheureusement pour lui…

Je lui enleva son pantalon progressivement. Puis ce fut au tour de son caleçon… Lui aussi vola dans la pièce. Alors ma bouche s'approcha de son érection. Je commença à faire des vas-et-viens avec.

-Ahh… Oh oui Sasori!

Le gamin gémissait de plus en plus fort, ce qui m'éxcitait encore plus. Ça voulais dire que je faisais bien mon boulot… Après avoir fait une dizaine d'aller-retours, je m'arrêtta pour qu'il puisse reprendre son souffle. Il était halétant. En même temps il n'a que 19 ans. Dommage pour lui nous n'en étions qu'au début. Pour ne pas qu'il se détende, je carressait son entrejambe avec tendresse.

Il continuais à gémir et tenta de me dire quelque chose.

-Dites Sasori…hunn… Pourquoi n'allons-nous pas… dans la chambre hunn… ?

-Exellente idée Deidara.

Il arrivait à parler malgré ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il était assez résistant le blond mine de rien.

Je le pris dans mes bras. Je sentais son coeur battre à toute vitesse. Je rentra dans la chambre et le déposa sur le lit. Je le rejoignis et commença à lui carresser la joue. J'avais la même position que tout à l'heure.

-Vous avez de beaux cheveux Sasori Danna…

Dit-il en me les caressants.

-Vous avez de beaux yeux et une très jolie bouche…

Dit-il avant de m'embrasser.

Ce baiser fut encore plus intense que le précédent. Deidara était encore bien soul… Tant mieux pour moi ça me laisait une bonne marge de temps avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits. Cependant je dois avouer que je l'étais aussi un petit peu. Mais je savais que je ne regretterais pas mes actes.

J'enleva mon pantalon et mon caleçon… Il me regarda étonné se demandant sûrement ce que j'allais faire. Je le retourna et agrippa mes mains à ses hanches. C'est là qu'il venait de comprendre se qui allait lui arriver. Mais c'était trop tard pour lui... Le mélange parfait entre douleur et plaisir. Je l'enfonça doucement et le retira avec minutie. Je sentais qu'il essayer de retenir ses gémissements mais…

-Ne te retient pas… Je veut t'entendre crier mon nom…

-Hunnnn bien Sa… Sasori… hunnnn…

Je recommença l'acte précédent un peu plus rapidement…cette fois il ne retint pas ses gémissements. J'allais de plus en plus profond jusqu'à toucher sa prostate.

-HUUuunn oui… Sasori!

Je commença à sourire. Le blond avait compris ce que j'attendais de lui. Je continua pendant une bonne minute. Pour ne pas le lasser, je changea de stratégie. Je retourna Deidara pour qu'il soit en face de moi. Je lécha un de mes doigts, puis un deuxième, puis un troisième. Il eut un air appeuré et me dit:

-Sa..Sasori qu'allez vous faire?

Je me rapprocha de sa bouche et lui dit:

-Chhuuuttt. Calme-toi tout vas bien se passer…

Je l'embrassa pour le détendre. Ce qui marcha puisqu'il se laissa faire pour la suite. Mes doigts humides glissèrent en bas de son dos. Arrivé au niveau de ses fesses, j'introduisis un doigt. Je le fis tourner et l'enfonça doucement. Je fis de même avec le deuxième et le troisième.

-Aahhh! Daannnaaaa…

-Chhhhuutt… détends-toi c'est finis…

Il lacha un gémissement lorsque je retira mes doigts. Mais je n'avais pas encore finis pour ce soir. Il me restait une dernière chose à faire… Je créa des fils de chakra et attacha ses mains au lit grâce aux fils. Je vis l'incompréhension dans son regard. Ça me fis rire sur le coup. Il n'essaya pas de se détacher car il savait que c'était peine perdue. J'approcha ma bouche de sa nuque et lui fit un première suçon. Puis j'en fis un deuxième au niveau de sa poitrine. C'est là qu'il commença à gémir de plus en plus.

-Deidara écarte tes jambes.

Le blond s'exécuta gêné. Pour le rassuré je lui dit:

-Fais-moi confiane après ça c'est finis…

-Oh non Danna… Je ne veut pas m'arrêter hun!

-Ne t'en fais pas c'est loin d'être la dernière fois que l'on fait ça. Et puis je préfère commencer doucement…

Je saisis ces fesses entres mes mains et dirigea ma bouche en direction de son éréction. Il lacha un gémissement sans que j'ai commencé. Je fit glisser mes doigts de plus en plus profond. Je recommença les même vas-et-viens avec ma bouche que tout à l'heure. Sauf que cette fois c'était beaucoup plus intense parceque je prennais mon temps entre chaque aller-retour. Ce qui le faisait impatienter. Et en même temps je m'aggripais à lui brutalement. La douleur et le plaisir…

-Plus hunn… Plus vite…

Évidement je ralentissa pour le laisser sur sa faim. On en était arrivé là grâce à 2 bouteilles de sake. Finalement j'avais bien fait de les acheter. Sa respiration était si forte qu'il en était essouflé. Si essouflé que par moments j'avais peur qu'il tombe dans les pommes. J'enfonçais mes doigts encore plus profond et c'est là qu'il soupira de plaisir.

-Ohhh Sasoriii!

Après avoir retiré mes doigts et l'avoir détaché du lit, je lui souria gentillement et lui dit:

-Fatigué?

-Hunn c'est… c'est déjà terminé?

Dit-il en gémissant.

Je lui fit signe de se décaler pour que je puisse m'allonger à côté de lui. Je pris la couverture et la déposa sur nous, puis il me prit dans ses bras.

-Vous êtes un homme merveilleux Sasori Sensei…

-Nan c'est toi Deidara…

-Pardon? Ai-je bien entendu? Mon redoutable Danna vient de dire que j'étais un homme merveilleux hun! Vous avez trop bu mon pauvre Sasori.

Dit il en rigolant.

-Alors ça c'est la meilleure! Tu es l'homme le plus ivre du monde Deidara. Demain tu rigolera moins quand tu aura une migraine atroce et que moi je serais tranquilement dans mon atelier.

-Tssssssss… Vous racontez n'importe quoi Sensei, je suis loin d'être "ivre" hun!

Il me pris par la joue et m'embrassa sur la bouche. Nous étions là dans un lit tout les deux au chaud… Il était transpirant et encore exité. J'étais dans ses bras en sécurité… c'était si agréable.

-Tu sais Deidara je crois que… enfin tu sais même si je suis parfois un peu agressif ou autre, ce n'est pas pour t'embêter. C'est juste que c'est mon caractère et puis tu sais j'ai eu une enfance assez difficile… Mais tu vois depuis que je t'ai rencontré je me sent comment dire… Aimé, oui c'est ça je sent que tu m'aime et si tu ne le savais pas sache que c'est réciproque… Voilà tout ça pour te dire…Je t'aime Deidara…

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je lui avais dit ça… (sûrement à cause du sake)

-…

-Deidara?

-ZZZzzzzz…

"Il n'a pas osé quand même..." Je le secoua un peu en vain.

-Deidara ?!

-ZZZzzzzz…

"Il a osé..."

Et voià… Il était passé de l'homme le plus sexy de la terre à un homme qui dort comme une souche. C'était affligeant… Je dois avouer que ça m'arrange bien qu'il n'ai pas entendu ma petite tirade au finale.

-Hunnnnnn Sasori encore…

Non mais je rêve là! Il faisait des rêves hérotiques avec moi! Cette nuit là ne lui a pas suffit à ce que je vois… Il changea de position tout en me gardant dans ses bras. Il était maintenant sur le dos. Un filet de bave coulait depuis sa bouche. Pour le côté sexy et séduisant on repassera… Je me colla un peu plus à lui et essaya de m'endormir. Mais mes efforts étaient vain. C'est bien beau de dormir à côté de celui qu'on aime, encore faut-il que ce dernier ne fasse pas autant de bruit qu'un tracteur… La nuit allait être longue.

Une heure est passée depuis que j'essaye de m'endormir auprès de Deidara. Il est déjà 2h et je n'ai toujours pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Ça doir être à cause du sake qu'il est aussi fatigué. Après 1h30 à essayer de m'endormir je trouva sommeil.

* * *

 ** _Je sais la fin de ce yaoi aurait pu être un peu plus sexy ou glam mais j'ai préféré mettre une petite touche de kawaiitude à la place ^^ Sinon restez avec moi! Il reste encore un dernier chapitre à lire =D_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**AAhh c'est déjà le dernier chapitre! En tout cas ne vous en faites pas pour ceux qui en redemande je vais resposter une autre fanfic SasoDei dans peu de temps ^^. Sinon RESTEZ JUSQU'À LA FIN! Parceque y'a une micro partie yaoi à la toute fin de l'histoire (enfin c'est tellement petit que je sais pas si on peut appeler ça comme ça ^^') Bref sur-ce bonne lecture =D**_

* * *

 **Réveil:**

(Deidara)

Arrgg ma tête… Qu'est-ce j'ai mal! Mes muscles sont tétanisés je n'arrive plus à les bouger. Mais où suis-je? Ah je suis dans mon lit. Tient où sont passés mes vêtements? Pourquoi le caleçon de Sasori Sensei est part terre?

Je regarda au loin dans la pièce à côté et vis deux bouteilles de sake vides. Mon crâne me faisait souffrir. Sasori devait être dans son atelier. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il se passait. Que s'est-il passé hier soir? Quel est la provenance de cette douleur corporel? Pourquoi suis-je dans mon lit sans vêtements…

Tout à coup quelque chose bougea à ma droite. On aurait dit que quelqu'un était avec moi dans mon lit. La personne se retourna, mis sa main sur mon torse et entrelaça ses jambes dans les miennes. Mais ces cheveux rouges, cette tête si mignone, ce corps si parfait. C'était mon Danna! Et il n'avais pas de vêtements lui non plus! Olalalaa que c'était-il donc passé hier soir? Je ne me souviens de rien! Et surtout… Que faisait Sasori tout nu dans mon lit?! Ça ne me déplaisait pas mais j'aurais aimé avoir des explications…

Pour en savoir plus, je le secoua. Il ne réagit pas. Il dormais à poings fermés. Après quelques minutes de reflexion, je fis une hypothèse sur se qu'il s'était passé la veille. Je pense que Sasori m'a proposé de boire un verre, j'ai donc accepté. Après que l'atmoshpère se soit détendue entre nous on a dormis ensemble, alors que nous étions soul. Alors pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien?!Je devais me calmer et réfléchir.

Pour me détendre je regarda Sasori en train de dormir. Qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon… J'aimerai tant le cajoler, lui faire plein de baisers. Ça me fais penser à la fois où nous avions dormis dans une auberge après que je l'ai blessé avec mon shuriken. Il m'avait prit dans ses bras alors qu'il était inconscient. C'était magique.

Il changea de position et enlaça mon bras droit. Je sentis de l'agitation en bas de mon bassin. Voyons ce n'est pas le moment de m'exciter sur Sasori! Pendant que j'essayais de contrôler mes pulsions, Sasori se réveilla. Il cligna des yeux et s'étira lentement. Il était encore plus beau au réveil.

-(baillement) Bien dormis Deidara?

-Et bien…

Je commença à rougir.

-Je t'écoute.

-Que… que s'est-il passé hier soir? J'ai affreusement mal à la tête et je n'arrive plus à bouger. En plus je n'ai pas de vêtements... vous non plus d'ailleur…

(Il explosa de rire)

-Ahahah… mon pauvre Deidara.

-Je ne vois pas se qu'il y a de drôle hun…

Il m'embrassa sur la bouche et commença à jouer avec ma langue. Je ne comprenais se qu'il se passait. Sasori était en train de m'embrasser sans raison. J'étais perdu. Mais je savourais ce moment intense.

-Et maintenant ça ne te reviens pas?

-Non désolé…

-Ahahaa c'est moi qui suis désolé. Et si je te dis…

Il s'approcha de mon oreille et me chuchota:

-Plus vite Sasori…

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'incompréhension. C'est bon… je me souviens à présent. Toutes les images me revennaient petit à petit.

-Et si ça ne te dis toujours rien… regarde les marques sur ton torse.

Je me pencha et regarda mon torse. Il y avait des suçons dessus. Je me rappellais de tout toutes ces sensations exquises que j'éprouvais. Sa main sur mon corps, sa langue contre la mienne. Chaque mouvement de bassin… Délicieux!

-Je dois avouer que le faite que tu ai bu deux bouteilles de sake juste avant m'a assez aidé. Tu était tellement soul que c'est même toi qui m'a provoqué en premier.

-Pardon?! Les deux bouteilles dans le salon c'est moi qui les aies vidées?

-Oui.

-Rholalaaa mais qu'est-ce qui m'est passé par la tête hun. D'ailleur j'ai une migraine insuportable…

-Aha je t'avais prévenu hier soir.

Je dois avouer que ça fait beaucoup deux bouteilles de sake. À moi tout seul en plus! En même temps j'avais travaillé dur, c'est normal que je voulais un peu me reposer.

-Danna...

-Hein?

-Sachez que même si je n'avais pas bu ces bouteilles de saké, je vous aurai laissé faire.

-Humm… Voilà qui est intéressant. Et puis-je savoir pourquoi?

-Parceque… je vous aime Sasori Sensei.

-Ça tombe bien parceque moi aussi mon Deidara.

Il me prit et m'embrassa fougeusement. Mais je le repoussa au bout de quelques secondes. Ma tête me faisait souffrir.

-Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas?

-Ma tête…

-Aahhh mon pauvre Deidara… Je crois que tu vas résté au lit aujourd'hui… Je vais encore devoir m'occuper de toi.

-Je ne suis pas un enfant vous savez? Je peut me débrouiller seul.

-Ah oui?

J'essaya de me lever mais en vain. Mes muscles ne répondaient plus. Et dire qu'hier j'en voulais encore plus. On peut dire que Sasori a bien profité de moi…

-Tu disait?

Me dit il d'un ton moqueur.

-C'est bon vous avez gagné…

(Il me sourit)

Il sortit du lit… toujours sans vêtements, et pris son caleçon et son pantalon. Je le voyais de dos, il avait de belles courbes. Son corps était si parfait! C'était presque de l'art!

-Je vais dans mon atelier, si tu veut quelque chose appelle-moi.

-Bien… Mais auriez-vous l'aimabilité de m'apporter mes vêtements Sensei?

-Pourquoi? Tu es très bien comme ça.

Mes joues commencèrent à rougir.

-Je ne vous le fait pas dire. Même si je dois avouer que vous êtes pas mal non plus hun!

-Pfffffff…

Me répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je resta dans mon lit toute la journée. La soirée de la veille m'avait bien amoché. Mes maux de tête s'étaient éstompé au fil du temps. Soudain, j'entendis du bruit dans l'escalier. Sasori arriva et s'approcha de mon lit. Il m'embrassa sur le fron.

-Comment te sens tu?

-Je vais beaucoup mieux merci hun!

Il resta immobile devant moi à me regarder. Il me fixait dans les yeux. Quelque chose avait l'air de le tracasser, il n'était pas comme d'habitude…

-Que se passe-t-il Danna?

-Eh bien je… aimerais-tu faire un tour dehors avec moi?

-Avec plaisir hun!

Je sortit de mon lit et chercha mes vêtements. Sasori en avait profité pour me mettre la main aux fesses. Quel coquin celui là! Une fois dehors, le ciel était magnifique. Les étoiles, le vent, la fraicheur, Sasori. Tout était parfait! Sans prévenir, il me prit dans ses bras et me dit:

-Tu compte vraiment pour moi Deidara.

Je lui répondit en acceptant son calin. J'étais si bien. Mais il me fa llait un peu d'action! C'est pourquoi je le poussa violament dans l'herbe. Et c'est là que je vis la rage dans son regard.

-Tu vas me le payer gamin!

-Hier c'est moi qui était votre marionette… Mais ce soir… ce sera différent.

Lui dis-je en le regardant avec un sourire perver.

-Grrrrr si tu ose faire quoi que ce soit tu vas voir je vais te..

Je l'embrassa pour qu'il se taise. Après que je l'ai laché il n'en revenait toujours pas. Il était furieux. Je lui enleva son manteau et le jeta dans les broussailles.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas…?

-Et bien si je vais me permettre…

Je lui carressa son reliquaire tout doucement. Il commeça à gémir. Je n'avais jamais vu Sasori Sensei en position de faiblesse. Il avait l'air de fortement aprécier le moment.

-Hunnn ça… ça suffit hunn!

-Chuuuuuuuttt…ce soir c'est moi qui dirige…

Et c'est la qu'une nouvelle nuit de folie débuta. J'étais au Paradis. Moi, avec mon Sasori que j'aime tant…

* * *

 ** _Et voilà c'est la fin de cette fanfic ^^ J'éspère sinscèrement qu'elle vous a plu! Je sais la fin n'a pas l'air finie mais je voulais laisser ça comme ça et puis j'allais pas mettre des lemon partout non plus!_**

 ** _Merci d'avoir lu 3_**


End file.
